Looking Through Your Eyes
by HolyRose
Summary: Hara Marxine entered the Shaman King tournament, but she never expected to be tangled up with Yoh and his friends. Read on what happened, when different types of people collide and what the results are.
1. Chapter 1

Looking Through Your Eyes

Hara breathed a sigh of relief; the furyoku of her opponent just ran out. Setting her glaive on her shoulder, she offered her hand to her opponent.

"It was a good fight," she told him, smiling.

"Yes," he replied, shaking Hara's hand," it was. I don't feel disappointed in losing to you. I feel you rather deserve it."

"That's a nice thing to say," Hara grinned cheerfully," usually, my opponent would just scream that it's impossible to lose to a kid, a girl, for that matter."

"Stop downplaying yourself Hara," Kalim said," you're a very talented Shaman. Congratulations, you passed the preliminaries."

"That's great," Hara smiled, stretching her arms," now if you'll excuse me, there's a neighboring fight I want to watch."

"And whose might that be?"

"Yoh Asakura and Tao Ren's," she flashed a wink to his direction," sources tell me that both of them are quite good."

And to Kalim's dismay, Hara darted through a bush.

Arriving at the other side, with her hair full of leaves, Hara saw a small guy watching Tao Ren and Yoh Asakura's battle.

"Hi," she greeted him, startling him a bit," sorry to surprise you. Who's winning?"

He looked at Hara strangely before answering her question, "I don't know actually, the battle seems pretty even."

"Oh," Hara muttered," who are you supporting, Yoh or Ren?"

"I'm Yoh's friend," he said, his eyes not looking away from the battle," Manta Oyamada."

"Nice meeting you," Hara smiled," Hara Marxine's the name."

"Are you really Japanese?" Manta wanted to know.

"I'm half and half, my dad's English, my mom's Japanese."

"Will you shut it up there?!" Ren yelled at their direction," You're distracting me from MY win!"

Hara sneezed on purpose, "Sorry, I'm allergic to egomaniacs."

He glared at her, "After I defeat Yoh, you'll be my next target!"

Hara glared back at him, "I can hardly wait."

He looked once again at Yoh and the two started to heat up, their furyoku glowing. They surged towards each other.

Manta was blown back by the pure force of the two. Hara grabbed his shirt just in time, but his face still suffered because Hara's hair was blown back and it was slapping his face.

"Oh, sorry about that," she said to him, still concentrating on Ren and Yoh," they really are strong."

The two of them stood, their backs facing each other.

Ren smiled, "Though this pains me to say this, this must be said. Congratulations Yoh, I guess you won, my furyoku just ran out."

Hara's eyebrows raised in surprise at his easy admission of defeat.

"W-w-wait, Ren," Yoh stammered," my furyoku just ran out too."

Hara released Manta in surprise. _What the heck's_ _happening here?_, she thought.

"Well this is just great," Ren yelled," then how are we suppose to know who won?"

"Oh no! Anna's gonna kill me!" Yoh yelled at the same time," you need to go with me when I tell her I lost! It's your fault!"

"My fault?!" Ren said disbelievingly," how can it be MY fault that YOU ran out of furyoku?"

Yoh wasn't listening to him, however. He was still bereaving and moaning in the agony that Anna will punish him for not winning.

Ren was getting annoyed and started poking Yoh in the face with the end of his rather pointy hair.

"Fear not," Silva boomed at one end," I saw the match, I know who won."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?!" Yoh and Ren said in unison.

Silva looked taken aback, but then cleared his throat," The both of you ran out of furyoku at the exact same moment. The Oracle Bell will tell us who won."

The three of them looked at their Oracle Bells. Both Yoh and Ren looked closer at their Oracle Bells, their expressions confused.

"Congratulations," Silva told them," it seems that both of you passed the preliminaries."

Manta jumped up and approached Yoh, his hands up in the air and shouting with glee.

Hara also stood up and approached them.

"Congratulations to the both of you," she smiled," it seems the Shaman Fights will be hard since the both of you will be there."

They stared at her, their faces blank.

"Umm, who are you again?" Yoh asked," your face seems familiar, but I don't think I know your name."

"And you say you're allergic to egomaniacs," Ren huffed," it seems that you're one yourself."

Hara's eyes widened and she laughed," That's right, I forgot to introduce myself. Hara Marxine, I passed the preliminaries as well." she glared at Ren," and no, I'm not an egomaniac. I happen to know both of you, Yoh Asakura and Tao Ren."

Yoh slapped his head," That's right! You're the girl rumored to have a gla--. I can't pronounce it well. It's that thing you're carrying around on your shoulder."

Hara nodded," It's a glaive, the Japanese call it a _naginata_. This," her spirit guardian, a red-haired, brown-eyed and pale faced woman, her brown eyes flashing red, indicating danger, appeared," is Gillian Lazarus, my spirit guardian."

Manta paled as he looked at Gillian, who looked back at him calmly.

"Wow," Yoh breathed.

"Show off," Ren muttered.

Gillian glared at Ren. Who paled slightly.

"Gillian," Hara warned her," please, he's not Simon or Mordecai."

She looked at Ren, rather tenderly.

"Sorry," she breathed," but you seem like the son my ex-husband would have wanted."

Ren look rather angry and turned his back to the two of them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gillian asked, turning to Hara.

Hara shrugged, surprised at Ren's reaction.

"Well," Yoh said cheerfully," let's go to my house for a celebratory feast." he looked at you," You're welcome to come too, Hara."

Hara smiled at him," Thanks, I'd love to."

"I'll pass," was Ren's short reply.

Even against his wishes, Ren still went along. He was, after all, obstinately pulled by Yoh.

Hara smiled lightly, still wondering what of Gillian said that bugged Ren so much.

"By the way, Hara," Yoh said, laughing," your hair's full of leaves."

Hara looked up and laughed. Shaking the leaves out of her black hair, she trailed along with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Through Your Eyes

"You didn't tell us that we're the ones who are going to waste our money for the feast!" Ren accused Yoh.

"Hey," Yoh answered with a sheepish grin," if I were to ask Anna to do the shopping, I would be lucky to remain alive."

"I knew I shouldn't have gone along," Ren muttered.

Hara looked at them silently and turned her gaze to the two shopping bags she's carrying.

"I'm glad you're coming, Hara," Yoh said, ignoring Ren," I want to introduce you to some friends of mine."

"Actually," Ren said loudly," he just wants to expose you to his fiancée."

Hara smiled at both of them," I've heard about Anna Kyoyama."

Yoh stopped dead in his tracks," Where did you hear about Anna?"

"Oh, she's well known for creating an exercise menu to make you cry."

"That's Anna all right," Manta said with a laugh.

Hara smiled," Actually, she and Pirika Usui are the two most well-known shaman trainers."

"Where'd you get all that information?" Yoh asked, impressed.

"I have my sources," Hara laughed.

"I may not know much about it, but I think this defines flirting really well." Ren smirked.

Yoh gave a good-natured laugh," You're just jealous Hara's not flirting with you."

Ren went red in the face as Hara looked him up and down.

"Keep dreaming," was Hara's short reply.

"Sorry, but that's one dream that never crossed my mind anyway," Ren shot back.

"So you DO have a mind," Hara laughed," I'm impressed."

"Not to interrupt this funfest or anything, but we're here," Yoh announced.

"Good," Hara said," I'm getting sick of looking at one pointy-headed freak's face."

Before Ren could think up something to say, Hara stomped in the house.

"Come on Ren," Yoh grinned," at least try to get on better terms with Hara."

"Yeah," Manta echoed," Hara's nice."

"What if I don't want to?" Ren shot back.

Yoh shrugged," Well, it's your decision. Come on. Let's go in before Hara gets in trouble with Anna."

Too late, as soon as Yoh stepped in, Anna was on him.

"Yoh," Anna snapped," who's this girl you brought back?"

Yoh gave a nervous laugh," She's a contestant at the Shaman King tournament, Anna. I invited her here to celebrate passing the first preliminaries."

"Oh," she mused, looking Hara up and down.

Hara smiled, holding out her hand to Anna," Hara Marxine, nice to finally meet you, Anna Kyoyama."

Anna stared at her hand and turned away.

"Nice meeting you too," she called back," and if you want to have a feast, just go directly to the dining room, Horohoro and Pirika are already there."

Hara turned to face at Yoh who smiled faintly at her.

"I like her," Hara laughed, directing her gaze to Anna's retreating back.

Yoh smiled and lead the way to the dining room.

Moments later, everyone was toasting to everyone's victory.

"Well, this is great," Horohoro said contentedly," Congratulations Yoh, I never knew that a laidback person like you can pass the preliminaries."

"I know," Yoh agreed," I never even knew that a person like you who lost to a laidback person like me could pass the preliminaries."

Everyone laughed, even Horohoro, until he realized the meaning of what Yoh said.

"Hey, cut that out!" Horohoro screamed at him.

"You know," Ren's voice cut through the air," you're exactly how I picture a stupid person would look like."

"Oh please," Hara said, rattling the ice cubes in her glass," don't tell me you've never seen yourself in a mirror before."

Horohoro looked at the both of them," Umm, Yoh? Who are these two again?"

Hara waved a hand over to Horohoro," My name's Hara Marxine, and this guy with the spike protruding from his head is Tao Ren."

"It's called a tongari," Ren exclaimed, apparently peeved," and if you make one more remark of my hair, I'm going to--"

"Oh, I get it, Tao Ren!" Horohoro interrupted, jumping up," Tao Ren! Ren in our language means he can't fall!"

With that exclamation he tipped Ren and Ren fell on the floor.

"He's not Tao Ren! He's Tao Reru (Reru means he can fall)! Haha! Get it?" Horohoro laughed.

Ren, who was down to his last nerve, stood up and poised his kwan dao in front of Horohoro.

"Listen here, you," Ren muttered," Hara here is already too much and you go and join the party--"

"Hey," Hara said," that looks like my glaive."

"No it doesn't," Ren retorted," it's my kwan dao."

"Umm, my lady, your glaive is here with me," Gillian said, who was at the rear of the room with Amidamaru and Bason.

She indicated to the floor, to Hara's glaive, and back to Ren's kwan dao," Although it does look similar to his kwan dao."

"Oh, my bad," Hara said, smiling.

Ren stared at her, and she smiled up at him.

"I never would have thought that someone was wielding the Chinese version of a glaive here," she grinned," sorry about that."

Ren sighed and sat down," You really know how to ruin the mood of a fight."

"Why fight?" Yoh asked, mysteriously appearing behind Ren," after all, we are all friends here, aren't we?"

"Who said that I'm friends with you guys?" Ren asked.

"Aw, come on," Yoh said, grinning," we're all friends here, aren't we, Hara?"

Hara looked at him and smiled," We are? Sorry Yoh, but in my dictionary, watching your fight and being invited back here for a feast doesn't necessarily mean that we're friends."

"Of course we are," Horohoro joined in, cheerfully pouring more juice on Hara's glass," we just can't help being captivated by your charm."

Ren choked on the milk he was drinking.

"Well, most of us anyway," Yoh said, laughing and thumping Ren's back.

"Then we're friends," Hara said, joining in on the laughter.

At the back, Amidamaru and Gillian were startled to see Bason crying.

"What's the matter Bason?" Amidamaru asked him.

"Yeah, what are you crying for? This is such a happy occasion," Gillian echoed.

"Exactly," Bason sobbed," I've never seen Young Master this happy before."

Gillian and Amidamaru gazed at Ren, whose tongari was twitching in irritation to the others.

"That's happy?" Amidamaru asked, shocked.

"If I know my emotions well," Gillian mused," I think that's more of irritation he's showing."

Bason shook his head," Young master is very happy, this is his first time to have fun with friends of his own. Usually, he shuts himself away, hiding his emotions."

Back at Yoh and his friends, they were busily finishing the last scraps of food and drink.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Hara," Yoh said," Why do you want to be Shaman King?"

"Hmm," Hara mused," well if I will be Shaman King, I will make the world acceptable."

The rest of them stared at her, unable to get the idea.

"See here," Hara explained," right now, people find it very hard to accept Shamans, right? Well, I want to make that feeling disappear. It's not only Shamans, but less than normal human beings. If people were more open-minded and could accept others and themselves more, the world would be a happier place to live in."

"Oh, I get it," Yoh said," You want to establish better relations with everyone around the world."

Hara nodded, drinking the last of her juice.

"That's a very unselfish wish Hara," Pirika chimed in," but unfortunately, you can't make that happen."

"Why not?" Hara asked, startled.

The others except for Ren and Horohoro, echoed Pirika when she said," Because my brother's going to be Shaman King."

Everyone laughed, and Yoh proposed a toast.

"To friends," he said, holding out his glass.

Everyone toasted to that, even Ren.

"You two can stay here for a while," Yoh offered to Hara and Ren," Ren, you can sleep in my room with me, Horohoro and Manta, and Hara, you can sleep with Tamao."

Hara looked at the shy pink-haired girl and smiled," I hope you won't mind."

Tamao shook her head," I don't mind at all."

"Good," Anna said," now that's settled, please clean up your mess."

Everyone pitched in to help. After cleaning, Ren inched near Hara, who was resting her head on the wall.

"I agree with Pirika," Ren said," that's a very unselfish wish, your wish."

Hara smiled and faced him," I don't know, I think it's almost too selfish of me."

Ren was startled by her revelation, but before he could speak, Yoh's voice rang out.

"Ren, come on," Yoh said gleefully," come with us and enjoy the hot spring."

"You better go with them," Hara said softly," good night, Ren. Come, Gillian."

And with those words, Ren gazed at Hara as she went up the stairs and entered Tamao's room, Gillian following close behind her.

Ren continued looking until the door closed behind Hara and Gillian. Still wondering what Hara meant by her wish being to selfish, he wandered to where Yoh, Horohoro and Manta were.


End file.
